Invisible
by MagicalStoryMaker
Summary: Gabriella's lonely. She's a nobody. When she visits her uncle during her summer holidays, she finds love with a guy named Troy. Everything was going well until she finds out that Troy isn't really a person...
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my new story. Hope you like it! Please review...**_

I'm Gabriella Montez, a 16 year old straight A's student who's a nobody at school. Now, let me tell you about the most unusual summer of my life...

It was a cold Friday night and I was deciding what I would do for summer in my room. I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I was alone. Music and books were my only friends. I love to sing and write songs but I would never have the courage to become a singer.

I could read books, write stories, draw stuff, go to the movies... but who would want to do just those things for summer? As I was thinking, I heard a knock on my door. "Gabby, open up. I need to tell you something important!" It was my mom. Since dad left us when I was just 6, we were really close. She was like my best friend but I couldn't tell her about boys or crushes.

I opened the door. "Honey, your grandma has cancer and she's in a very bad condition." My mom told me.

"Grandma? Oh no..." I said.

"So I have to stay with her for a few months. You can come with me if you want to but I know that you really don't like that place." She said. My grandma lived in a place where only old people lived. It's a really small town and there are no malls or fast food restaurants there. The last time I went there was a few months ago and I couldn't even survive for a day! It was really boring and hot.

"Then maybe I can just stay here." I said.

"No, no. Remember what happened the last time I left you home for a few days?" She asked. Three burglars broke into my house last year. I was home alone for four days because my mother had to go on a business trip. It was really frightening and traumatizing but I called the police just in time before they could do anything. Our area has a lot of thieves. I wouldn't want that to happen again!

"Alright, I won't stay at home. But I'll be turning 17 soon, you know..." I told her.

"I know that but if I leave you, I'll have to worry about you _and_ grandma. What about you go live with your Uncle Benny? His place seems fun." She suggested. Well, I guess that's better than staying at home for months.

"Okay. I've never been there before but are you sure it's not boring?" I asked.

"No, it's not boring. It's near the beach. I know you love beaches!" My mom said. I really did like beaches. I love hearing the sound of waves and stubbing my toes in the sand... it gives me a peace of mind. "Really? That's cool then." I said.

"Great, I'll call Uncle Benny and let him know that you'll be staying with him."

My mom told me that I was going to Uncle Benny's place 2 days later. I was excited. I liked Uncle Benny, he's really nice and he always buys me a lot of presents! I packed the things I needed most. My books, writing pad, laptop, clothes and my iPod. I could survive with just that.

_2 days later_

After I hugged my mom and said goodbye, I got on the plane. Uncle Benny's place was far away in a town called Danlive. I was told that the flight was going to take hours so I took out my writing pad and started writing a song...

_My life comes crashing down_

_Whenever you frown_

_I know that we were meant to be_

_So why can't I satisfy your needs?_

It sucked. I didn't like it at all so I tore the paper off and crumpled it. Then I didn't feel like writing a song anymore. I decided to write about my trip to Uncle Benny. I wrote:

_I'm on the plane... still alone... as always. But I don't want to be alone anymore. Maybe I could find a new friend in Danlive? I don't know. I suck at making friends. _

Then I didn't want to write anymore so I looked out the window and thought of why I couldn't make friends. _What was so wrong with me_? I also thought about my crush, Chad Danforth, the most popular guy in school. I was a total guy repellent. Guys hated me. But Chad was a jerk. I don't even know why I fell for him. He had many girlfriends but he just liked to sleep with them. Sharpay Evans was the most popular _girl_ in school. She got a nose job in 8th grade. Guys like her. I have no idea why because I seriously don't think she's attractive in any way. Well, maybe that's what makes me a girl. Sharpay was also the meanest girl. Once, she set me up on a date with Nathan James, an annoying nerd who touches everyone after he picks his nose. She took pictures of us and slipped each piece in almost everyone's locker.

I tried to forget about school and shut my eyes. I put earphones in each ear and listened to my iPod. I listened to 'Two is Better than One' by Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift. That song always makes me think of myself ending up alone after I graduate from university. Two is better than one. Really? What about 'one is better than two'? Okay, that just sounded really weird. I guess two is better than one. I opened my eyes and dug into my pocket for some jelly beans. The packet said, 'Magic Jellies'. I've never eaten jelly beans of that brand before. Then there was something written at the back of it. It read:

_Pop one jelly into your mouth, blink three times, close your eyes and make a wish!_

Of course I didn't believe that it would actually work. Lots of people write stuff like that just to sell. But I wanted to try it anyway because I had nothing better to do. I popped a pink jelly bean into my mouth, blinked three times, shut my eyes and made a wish. I wished to meet someone special this summer. Then I opened my eyes and let out a deep sigh. _Yeah, like that's really going to happen..._

_**How was it? Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Review please!**_

I fell asleep on the plane. A woman woke me up. "Dear, you have reached your destination." She smiled. "Thank you." I smiled back and got up. I walked into the airport with my bags and looked for a man holding up a big paper with my name on it. I squinted my eyes and saw Uncle Benny. He didn't change a bit! But he _did_ get older. He was older than my mom. But he was still the Uncle Benny with large brown eyes. He was really tall too but a little chubby. He was holding up a sign with my name on it. I smiled and went over to him and hugged him. "Uncle Benny! It's been a long time!" I said.

"Yeah, kiddo! How are ya?" He asked.

"Awesome. Uncle Benny, you look older. Still haven't found your one true love yet?" I teased.

"Still looking, kid!" He grinned. "Come on, I'll treat ya to lunch at McDonald's."

We ate lunch at McDonald's and chatted about stuff. After that, we went to his house.

"I can see the beach!" I exclaimed as I looked out the window of Uncle Benny's truck as he drove us to his house.

"You still like beaches?" He asked.

"Of course I do, I love them!" I said.

When we arrived, Uncle Benny showed me my room and left me to unpack my things. It was a nice room. When I looked out the window, I could already see the beautiful beach. I couldn't wait to go there. The beach was really near. Uncle Benny showed me the way to get there so that I can go there on my own later. "It's beautiful!" I told him as I took my slippers off and stepped into the warm sand. I could feel breezy winds and I could hear the sound of the waves. I smiled. I felt happy again. I needed to go to a place like this. Get rid of my worries and just relax. "I'll be at the juice bar, Gabriella. You want anything?" Uncle Benny asked me.

"Strawberry shake." I told him.

"Alright, come to the juice bar after 10 minutes, okay?"

"Okay!" I said and ran to the water. I sat on a large rock and dipped my feet in the water. It was so nice and cold. This would be a perfect place to read and write! I closed my eyes and felt the winds brush through my hair. I couldn't help but smile. When I opened my eyes, I saw a boy about my age reading a book. He was sitting on a rock not too far away beside mine. I looked closer and figured that he was _really cute_. But I didn't stare, I just looked away later. I wanted to enjoy this moment on the beach. "Gabriella! Your milk shake is ready!" Uncle Benny called.

"Coming!" I got off the rock and ran to the juice bar. I took another quick glance at the boy. He didn't take his eyes off his book. I sat beside Uncle Benny at the juice bar.

"This here's my niece." Uncle Benny introduced me to a man at the juice bar.

"Nice to meet you! What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Gabriella..."

"You look about the same age as my son. Ryan, come here!"

His son whose name was Ryan came to the bar. "What is it, dad?"

"This is Gabriella. Maybe you two can be friends. Ryan gets lonely because there aren't many teenagers here, as you can see." The man said.

"Hi, I'm Ryan." He said and held out a hand.

I shook it. "Nice meeting you."

"You want me to show you around?" He offered.

"Sure, I'd like that." I grabbed my strawberry shake and followed him. I looked at the place where I saw the cute guy. But he wasn't there anymore.

"Finally, someone my age!" Ryan said. "Most people here are old."

I laughed. "Kinda boring, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. No one to go to the mall with!" He said.

"You shop?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. I need new skinny jeans." He said. I knew at that moment that he was gay. Ryan and I became friends by the end of the day.

I fell asleep at 9 pm at night because I was really tired. I hoped to see the cute guy again...

_The next day..._

I decided to hang out with Ryan at the mall for a while. After that, I wanted to go to the beach again. No one was there so I wanted to swim. I usually don't feel comfortable swimming in public in my swimming attire. I stood on top of the large rock and just as I was taking off my jacket, I accidentally slipped! Thank god I fell on the sand. My head hurt a little though. "Are you alright?" I heard a voice. It was the cute guy! He was wearing a black jacket and a white shirt. "I'm fine." I replied as I got up. His eyes widened.

"You can see me?" He asked.

"Yes." I told him. Now, I was looking into his eyes. His eyes were deep blue, like the ocean. He was really handsome. I looked down because I get nervous whenever I look into a guy's eyes. Then he poked my shoulder. I looked at him, confused. He looked confused too.

"I'm sorry. I'm Troy. Troy Bolton." He said and held out a hand. I shook hands with him. His hand was really cold.

"I'm Gabriella." I said and blushed a little. He then saw my book on the floor. It was '_The Da Vince Code_'. He picked it up and looked at it. "I love this book." He said and handed it back to me.

"You... like to read?" I asked.

"I love to read." He replied with a big smile on his face. "You know, I've never talked to anyone for a long time."

"There aren't many people our age here, huh?" I asked him. Then my cell phone rang. It was Uncle Benny. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Gabriella, it's getting dark. Come back home." He said. _

"Okay, I'm coming." I replied and ended the call. "I'm sorry I have to go." I said shyly.

"Alright. Bye." He said. "Will you come back here tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes, I will." I replied with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I received A LOT of reviews for the Teenage Life and Teenage Dirtbag even though they're over. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! When I first started writing on Fanfiction, I never thought I'd get that much reviews. I really appreciate them. But the weird thing is that most of the reviews are reviewed anonymously. But thanks!**_

_**I also didn't expect to get 11 reviews for my first chapters. I hope Invisible will turn out to be like my other stories one day. Thanks to: Zanessafan4eva123, Berry, Clembo29, zanessalov3r, sillymeggo, melako17, XXbestfriend1XX, writingnut2010 and xxBabiiGurl94xx. Love you guys!**_

The next day, I wanted to meet Troy again. What a charming name... Troy.

"What're you thinking about?" Uncle Benny asked me. I realized I'd been day dreaming.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Would you mind if I went to the beach today?" I asked him.

"Sure, go ahead. But don't you want me to show you around the town?"

"Uh, what about after I go to the beach?"

"Okay then."

I smiled and got changed. I grabbed my bag and walked to the beach at sunset.

When I arrived, I saw Troy. He was sitting on the rock again. But this time, he was staring at the sunset. "Hi." I said as I went closer to the rock. He had a wide smile on his face. His face brightened up. His blue eyes sparkled... _he's gorgeous_, I thought. He stood up. "Gabriella." He said. _I knew I was blushing_... And I couldn't help but smile.

"You wanna walk? We could get to know each other better." He said. I nodded and we started walking on the beach. I was walking on a beautiful beach at sunset with a drop dead gorgeous guy... could this really be happening? Was I dreaming?

"So you're from Albuquerque, huh?" He asked.

"Yup, unfortunately. Everything there sucks. I'd rather live here. You live here right?" I asked him.

"Uh... kind of... yeah." He answered. "Do you know there's a library here?" He changed the subject.

"Really? Where? I'd love to go there. I love books." I told him.

"Me too. Can I take you there tonight? Before it closes?" He asked.

"Okay, sure!" I answered quickly. He grinned.

Troy and I walked to the library. It wasn't really big but there were lots of books. People always stared at me whenever I talked to Troy. It's annoying. We sat in a corner in the library where there were no people and read a pile of books together. For me, that was fun. He's really nice to talk to too. He gets my sense of humor and we didn't run out of things to talk about. I felt comfortable talking to him. Usually, I don't really like talking to boys. Time passed really quickly. And before I knew it, the library was about to close. "Excuse me, Miss but we're closing now. You have to leave." The librarian said.

"Oh, sorry. Alright, we're leaving. Let's go, Troy." I said as Troy and I walked out of the library. The librarian stared at me too. Troy walked me home.

"I haven't had this much fun in decades." He chuckled.

"Decades?" I questioned him. "By the way, which school do you go to?" I asked.

"Look, we're here." He once again changed the subject. He'd told me that his parents died when he was just 10 and that he'd been living with his grandmother. He said his house is really far away. We arrived at Uncle Benny's house.

"Thanks. I had fun today." I thanked him.

"I had fun too... maybe we can do it again tomorrow?"

I nodded. "Sure thing." I grinned and went into the house. _Today was like a fairytale_, I thought. Like the Taylor Swift song. I could always relate to her songs. I went up to my room and threw myself on the bed. I couldn't wait for the next day. Then I heard a knock on the door. "Come on." I said. It was Uncle Benny.

"What did you do today, kiddo?" He asked.

I sat up. "I met a boy named Troy at the beach yesterday and today we went to the library and ate hotdogs." I grinned. "It was so fun!"

"Well, well, well. Is my little Gabriella falling in love?" He smiled.

"Well, I _do_ like him a lot... but not love. More like a crush. Wait. Why am I telling you this?" I came back to my senses.

Uncle Benny chuckled. "Ask yourself! You better go to bed, kiddo. It's late." He said and went out.

The next day, I ate breakfast with Uncle Benny at a fast food restaurant.

"My mom would never let me eat these... you rock, Uncle Benny!" I said as I feasted on my burger.

"Gobble up." He said and turned to look at a chubby woman at the counter. She was about the same age as Uncle Benny and she was a waitress. She had blonde hair and fair skin. I grinned. "Uncle Benny?"

"Huh?" He turned back to me.

"Do you like her?" I asked.

He put his index finger infront of his mouth and shushed me. "She'll hear!" He said.

I giggled. "You _do_ like her! Have you ever talked to her?"

He shook his head.

"Waiter!" I called.

"What're you doing?!" Uncle Benny asked. The chubby woman came to our table.

"Yes, dear?" She said.

I read her name on her name tag. Brooke Potluck. I smiled at her. "Ms Brooke, this is my uncle, Benny. Benny Montez." I introduced her to Uncle Benny. He was blushing.

"Oh hello, Benny..." Brooke said and blushed too. They started talking to each other. That's when I saw Troy come into the restaurant. "Excuse me." I said and got up and walked over to Troy.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to: Zanessafan4eva123, XXbestfriend1XX, sillymeggo, Hellabell and xxBabiiGurl94xx**_

Troy and I got really close. We hung out at the library, juice bars and all sorts of places... He'd told me that I was beautiful and that he couldn't think of why any guy wouldn't be lucky to have me as their girlfriend. No guy has ever called me beautiful before. I was touched. And I realized that I was in love with him. Yes I was. The first time I've ever been in love. I didn't love Chad, he was just a crush but I have no feelings for him at all anymore. Time slows down whenever I'm with Troy... he makes my heart race. I feel like I'm floating on a white puffy cloud whenever I'm with him. I think about nothing else when I talk to him. Maybe those jelly beans were really magical. My wish had come true. But I'm not sure if he feels the same way...

On a sunny Thursday afternoon, Troy took me to a place in the beach where there was a hot and steamy spot. It was like a jacuzzi. He took off his shirt, revealing his muscular body. I'd never seen it before! He then went in. "The water's fine, Gabriella!" He said. I was wearing a long sleeved shirt and a skirt that came down till my knees. I was wearing my bathing suit underneath. I took off my clothes. It was the very first time I'd revealed my bathing suit to a guy. But I was comfortable with him. I went in the steamy spot slowly as Troy grabbed my hands and helped me. There were rocks. I slipped and almost hit my head with a rock! But Troy caught me. "Becareful there, they're slippery." He grinned. I giggled and got up. The water was so refreshing. I splashed some at Troy. "I definitely need to take a picture of us here!" I said as I dug into my bag and searched for my camera. "No!" Troy said.

I looked at him. "Why?" I asked.

"Uh... I can't stand the flash." He said.

"Well, I'll turn the flash off then." I said.

"No, please."

"Alright, okay. I won't." I put my camera back into my bag.

Afterwards, we sat in a small cave-like place near the beach. We ate marshmallows. "What're these things?" He asked as he popped one into his mouth.

"They're marshmallows. Haven't you ever eaten them before?" I asked him, surprised. Who doesn't know what marshmallows are?

"Marshmallows? They're nice." He said and popped another one into his mouth. After we ate, I pushed the marshmallow bag to one side as Troy sat closer to me. We looked at the sunset once again. "I love sunsets." He said.

"Me too... they're beautiful." I told him.

"Like you." He said softly and turned to look at me. He scanned my face up and down. I blushed. The next thing I knew, our lips were only a few inches apart. His eyes were closed, I shut mine too. Was I finally going to have my first kiss? He placed his hand on my waist and our lips touched. His lips were ice cold. I felt a chill run through my spine as we kissed. My heart pounded faster... I couldn't breathe, literally. I felt like he was taking up my air, but I didn't want the kiss to end. I felt cold. I felt like I was going to faint. But he pulled away. "Are you okay?" He asked me as I breathed loudly. I was surprised. What happened? "I'm fine..." I replied.

"I'm sorry. I knew you couldn't breathe. I won't do it again... I just wanted to know what it felt like." He said and looked down.

"No, no. It felt great, I loved it. But I want to know what happened..." I said.

"Let's just forget it, it won't happen again. I'll take you home." He said.

We talked about other stuff as he walked me home. Neither of us brought up the topic. He held my hand in his. But it was weird. It felt like he was sucking out the life out of me. We arrived soon. "Do you want to meet my uncle?" I asked him.

"No, no. It's alright." He quickly said and shook his head.

"Alright then... good night." I smiled.

"Good night." He gave me a wink and walked off. I went in and saw Uncle Benny sitting in the living room. "Kiddo, sit down." He said. I sat on a couch.

"What is it, Uncle Benny?" I asked, confused.

He turned off the television and looked at me and narrowed his eyebrows. "People have been telling me things." He said.

"What things?" I asked.

"That you've been talking to yourself a lot. Are you alright?" He asked me.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been going out very often alone."

I chuckled. "Uncle Benny, I haven't been going out alone. I've been going out with that boy I told you about. Troy." I told him.

"I want to meet this boy tomorrow, understand?"

"Alright, alright. I'll bring him here." I said and went upstairs. What was all that about?

I once again thought about the kiss. I couldn't get it out of my head. I didn't want to stop it, but it was sort of... _killing me_.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks to: Zanessafan4eva123, xxBabiiGurl94xx, jazzyjazz07, sillymeggo, Perci and 1HSMWiLdCat **_

The next day, I went to meet Troy at the beach again. "I want to take you somewhere." He said. I followed him as he led me to a huge mansion. It was awesome. "Is this your house?" I asked.

"Yeah. How do you see it?" He asked me.

"Well, it's big and white and it looks rich." I said. "Why do you ask?"

"So you're saying you see it as a nice house?"

"Yeah." I answered.

He grabbed my hand and led me into the house. The staircase was divine, there were beautiful chandeliers, an expensive looking carpet, marble floor and huge windows and doors. "Woah." My voice echoed. "This is amazing... you never told me you were rich."

He just smiled and showed me around. There were only black and white pictures. "Why are all these pictures in black and white?" I asked him.

"Um... my grandma thinks pictures look good in black and white." He told me.

"Where's your grandma?"

"She's uh.... out. Doing some things. Come on, I'll show you my room." He said as I followed him upstairs to his room. It was big as well. He had a super king sized bed.

"You're so lucky to have a room this big!" I told him. We sat on his bed. And our eyes once again met.

"Troy, my uncle wants to meet you." I told him.

"No!" He got up. "We're not even together."

"Huh?"

"I don't love you!" He said and looked out the window.

"What? Why did you kiss me yesterday then?" I asked.

"Even if I do love you, we can never be together, Gabriella." He said.

"Why not?" I asked, walking over to him. "Does it have anything to do with your freezing skin?" I asked. "And the kiss? I'm really confused, Troy! And I've never seen you talk to people!"

"It's complicated!" He said. "I can't tell you." He grabbed my arms.

"Why not? Troy, you can tell me anything. I just want to know what the problem is."

"Look, I'm not what you think I am." He said softly.

"What're you saying?"

"You're the only one that can see me, Gabriella." He told me.

"What?"

"I'm dead. I've always been dead. I'm not breathing. My heart stopped beating long before you came along..."

My eyes widened. I had goosebumps. "Stop- stop joking with me, Troy." My voice shook.

"Feel my heart if you don't believe me." He said. I placed my hand on the left side of his chest and there was so movement, no sound. Nothing. I felt my body shake. My heart stopped pounding for a moment there. "You're a ghost?!" I almost screamed as I moved away from him.

"Please don't be scared, you're the only one who could see, feel or talk to me! I haven't talked to anyone in 50 years! But I feel like my heart started beating again when I saw you." He said.

"No wonder everyone thought I was crazy or something. They thought I was talking to myself." I felt my eyes starting to get watery. Just when I thought I found the perfect guy for me... he turns out to be a ghost? I sat down.

"It's impossible. Why am I the only one that can see you?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I love you, Gabriella and I know we can't be anything more than friends... I hope you'll still talk to me." He said.

"Troy, I love you too. But this is so weird. And I don't care if you're dead or alive. I want to be with you." I told him. He caught my love and I just can't stop loving him.

His face brightened up. "Really?"

I nodded and hugged him... but I was crying. Only because my boyfriend is a ghost.

_**I'm sorry this chapter's short! I'm not feeling well but I wanted to update. I'll make the future chapters longer. Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks to: 1HSMWiLdCat, zanessalov3r, sillymeggo, xxBabiiGurl94xx, MorganBolton, qwerty55 and Zanessafan4eva123.**_

Troy and I sat on a rock at the beach again, both of us quiet for more than 10 minutes. "So... you're dead?" I asked for the seventh time and gulped. I was having a hard time believing it was real. He laughed a little. "Yes, for the hundredth time." He said.

"I never knew ghosts existed... then what happened to your parents?" I asked.

"We all died in a fire and I haven't seen them since then." He answered.

"Tell me everything that really happened." I said.

"Alright... well, after the fire broke out in our house, I woke up in a totally wrecked and destroyed place. It was my house. I went outside and saw my parents' burnt bodies. I saw mine too. That's when I got the shock of my life. Then I ran outside and started asking people questions but no one bothered about me, they acted as if I wasn't there. So by then I knew that I was dead and I'd become a ghost. It all happened a long, long time ago by the way. Long before you were born.... long before _your mom_ was born." He explained.

"So... you're like an old man?" I asked.

He laughed. "Well, I died when I was 17. I still look 17. And I still think like a 17 year old guy." He said.

"Okay then, I'll just think of you as a 17 year old guy then. Continue." I told him.

"So from that day on, I just wandered around this town all alone. I haven't spoken to anyone since then... until you came along." He told me and grabbed my hand in his cold hand. "But I guess my parents are in heaven now... or hell."

I laughed. "But why are you here?" I asked.

"I hear voices in my head sometimes and they say that I have unfinished business or something like that." He told me.

"Unfinished business?"

"I have no idea what that means." Troy said. "Are you afraid of me, Gabriella?"

"No, I'm not, Troy. I've never been scared of ghost movies or stories since I was a little girl. I'm in love with you." I told him.

"Really? Because I love you too. But I don't think we can be together for long. People are gonna freak out. And you'd probably want someone whom you can introduce to your mom or uncle." He said and looked down.

"No." I said and lifted his chin. "I want you. I don't care what you are."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded my head and he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. My head was placed on his chest and there was no heartbeat at all. I didn't even know that was possible.

"Gabriella!" I heard a familiar voice calling me from far. I turned to see who it was. It was Ryan. He was coming closer. "Where've you been? I thought we were going to get a manicure or something." He said.

"Yeah, we will..." I told him.

"Fine, whatever. Meet me at the mall in 10 minutes then." He said and walked off.

"Who's he?" Troy asked in an envious tone.

"Don't worry, he's gay. He's Ryan, my new friend." I told him and laughed a little. "Look, I have to go now. Come to my room at night." I said and was about to walk off when Troy grabbed my arm. "Your room?" He asked. "How?"

"You can come in from the window. It's even easier because you're invisible." I told him.

"Alright. Becareful." He said and planted a cold kiss on my cheek. I smiled at him and walked to the mall.

After Ryan and I hung out at the mall, I went back home. When I went in the house, I saw Uncle Benny making out with Brooke, the woman from the fast food restaurant! They were kissing on the couch! "Uncle Benny?!" I called. Uncle Benny quickly pulled away and turned on the lights. "Gabriella, I thought you were at the mall!" He said.

"Yeah, but I have to come back, don't I?" I said. "What're you doing with Brooke?"

"We're in love and we were kissing." Brooke said. "Benny, let's just go up to your room."

"Sure thing." He said and then turned to me. "Just forget what you've seen and go have dinner." Then he and Brooke went upstairs to his room. That was weird, I thought. I shook my head and went up to my room. I sat on my bed and waited for Troy to come.

Moments later, I heard someone knocking on my window. Of course, it was Troy. I grinned and opened the window, letting him come in. I hugged him tight. "You miss me already? Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He smiled. It was the most wonderful, assuring smile ever. I felt so safe with him. So peaceful.

We talked about all kinds of stuff for hours that night until I fell asleep in his arms. I knew he carried me and put me on my bed... I knew he covered a blanket over my body and I knew he kissed my forehead and went out the window.

_**Do you think this chapter's short? Did you like it? **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for the long wait but thanks to: writingnut2010, qwerty55, LP Hybrid28, sillymeggo, Ilurve2write, zanessalov3r, xxBabiiGurl94xx, Perci, 1HSMWiLdCat, MorganBolton and singer4ever113. Really appreciate them!**_

"Troy, I want to try something." I said as I sat beside Troy on a bench in the town park. No one was there. It was a cold and foggy day. "Yeah?" He said.

"I want you to kiss me again." I told him.

He looked down and smiled. "Why? It'll only hurt you."

It's been 3 weeks since we kissed and I was curious why it took my breath away, so I wanted to try again. "Please?" I pleaded and smiled a little.

"I wouldn't be able to stop." He said.

"What do you mean? You didn't even tell me why the kiss took up all of my air!" I said.

"Well, it's kind of like I'm taking the soul out of you. I felt so alive." He explained.

"And I felt... dead? Please, I want to try it again." I told him.

"Alright, but push me away if I don't stop, okay?" He said.

I nodded and moved closer to him. I felt goosebumps appear on my arms when our lips touched. His lips were still ice cold. He grabbed my hand. I placed my hand on his cheek. He deepened the kiss and it was happening again... he was taking up my air. It was hard to breathe. I felt my body getting colder... I felt his hands and lips getting warmer as mine got colder. I placed my hand on his chest... _his heart was beating_. His skin wasn't so pale anymore... mine was. Soon, I couldn't take it anymore. I felt like I was dying, he was killing me. I tried to pull away but I was weak. My eyes shut themselves, I felt dizzy. Then he pulled back quickly. I could breathe again.

I gasped for breath, I panted.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" He quickly said and pulled me closer to him.

"I'm... fine." I replied. "I think you were taking my life."

"Yeah... it's never happened to me before. My heart was beating again!" He said.

"I know... I felt it." I said. That was when I saw a familiar blonde girl about the same height as me walk into the park with a cup of Starbucks coffee in one hand. It was Sharpay! _What was she doing there_?! "Oh no." I said.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"That girl... she's from my school. I gotta hide!" I said and ran behind a tree. Troy followed. "Are you afraid of her?" Troy asked.

"Well, whenever there's Sharpay, there's drama and trouble. And I don't want her to ruin my summer. I wonder what she's doing here..." I told him. "She's coming!" I whispered as Sharpay chit chatted annoyingly with someone on her cell phone and walked pass the tree I was hiding behind.

"She's gone." Troy chuckled.

"Phew..." I said and went near Troy.

"Maybe you should try to make friends with her." Troy said, not knowing how evil and sly she was.

"Are you crazy?! You can never, I repeat never become friends with a person like... Sharpay." I said and shuddered.

Troy laughed. "Okay then. If you say so..."

"I really wonder why in the world she's here! Let's just get out of here..." I said and grabbed his hand.

He walked me home.

"See you later..." He said and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Bye." I smiled. He left.

When I went in Uncle Benny's house, he rushed to me. "Gabriella, listen, I've got bad news." He said.

"What is it?"

"Sit down." He said. I sat on the sofa and he sat beside me. "Your grandma's passed."

Tears welled up in my eyes. My one and only grandmother has... died? No longer on this earth? I loved her so much! I started crying. Uncle Benny hugged me. "It's okay, kiddo. She's in a better place now." He said and started crying too.

I called my mom and talked on the phone for hours. She said I could go back to Albuquerque, but I told her I didn't want to. I wanted to stay here, it's better here. But she said that the plane tickets were already bought for me. I had to go home. That made me cry even more. It was like hell back in Albuquerque. If I had to go back to Albuquerque, I would never be able to see Troy anymore. She said that I had to come back after two more days. Then I thought if I killed myself, I'd be able to be with Troy forever and I wouldn't have to go back to school in Albuquerque. I mean, what's the use of me even being in this world? I really don't think God loves me. What good would I be able to give to this world? I'd miss my mom, but I would see her again in the afterlife one day. Then I thought about it again and decided it was a good idea. But I wouldn't tell anyone about it. I decided to jump of the town bridge and into the rocky waters below. I wanted to do it tomorrow.

_**I'm sorry this chapter's kind of short. I'll try to make them longer next time. I have a terrible headache! And I've got an idea for a new story. I'll start writing it after I finish this story. **_


	8. Author's note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

So very sorry for not updating 'Invisible' for a really long time. I've been busy with my exams and school. Also, I've been getting major headaches for the past few weeks and my father told me that I might need glasses. I don't want to wear glasses so I stopped using the computer for a few days. Sorry to keep you all waiting. I will not be able to update 'Invisible' for the next three days because I'm going on a vacation to the beach with my family during my holidays. I'll update when I get back but if you guys don't want to read it anymore, I understand. Maybe I'll stop writing this and start a new story and update everyday. I've thought of a nice storyline already, by the way. So leave your review and tell me if you want the new story or just continue this old one which, if I may be honest, is getting a little boring. Don't you think so? So tell me what you guys want and once again, I apologize and I hope you guys won't stop reading my stories.

Yours truly,

_**MagicalStoryMaker**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Thanks for the nice reviews, guys. It's nice to know you guys still want to read my story, so I'll write it till the end. Just expect them to be a little short. And I had fun on my vacation. So here's chapter 8!**_

At 6 in the morning the next day, I woke up and wrote a letter...

_Dear mom and Uncle Benny,_

_I have decided to commit suicide since my life sucks big time and I'm no use to this world. I'll miss you but we'll probably meet again in the afterlife (if there even is an afterlife). Please don't feel any sympathy for me because I'll be happy and I wouldn't have to go back to the hell hole, Albuquerque. I'll also have someone with me... a certain someone neither of you know about. I know this will cause discomfort and hurt for you for the first few months but you will soon get over it as you'll realize your lives aren't any different after all. _

_With lots of love and hugs,_

_Gabriella _

I slipped the letter into an envelope and wrote 'FROM GABRIELLA' on it and placed it on the dining table in Uncle Benny's kitchen. I sighed and walked off to the bridge. No one was there when I arrived. I looked down and saw violent waves crashing against large rocks. I was scared, obviously. But I had to do it. I shut my eyes tight and lifted my left leg into the air. "God, please tell me I'm making the right decision." I said softly to myself and BAM. Just when I was about to fall, a felt a tight grip on my arm. I opened my eyes and saw Troy. "Are you crazy, Gabriella?! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He said. I was dangling on the town bridge.

"Let me go, Troy! I know what I'm doing!" I told him.

"No! Gabriella, you don't know how precious life is! You're not doing this because of me are you?!" He shouted.

I started to cry. "I don't know."

Troy pulled me back up and pulled me close to him. I started crying and cuddling into his chest. "I don't want to go back. I wanna stay here with you." I told him.

"You're going back?" He asked.

"I have to but I'm not." I said.

"Gabriella, you can't kill yourself. I'm not going to let you... ever." He said.

Just when I was about to say something, a figure of an old lady gradually appeared and started walking over to Troy and I. When I looked closer, I realized it was... my grandmother. My eyes widened. She's dead. Oh right, I can see dead people. I almost forgot. My grandmother came closer to me. Troy lifted me up. "I talked to your grandmother." He said.

"You talked to her? Grandma?" I called and hugged her. She smiled.

"Gabriella, you have no idea what you're capable of doing. You're intelligent, talented and you can give so much to this world. I just know it and I don't want it all to go to waste just because you don't want to go back to Albuquerque. Troy is a great guy but you can't be with him forever, can you?" She said.

Tears welled up in my eyes once again. I came back to my senses. "Why not?" I asked.

My grandmother turned to Troy. "He's not going to be here for a long time. Once he's done what he's supposed to do, he'll have to return to the afterlife." She told me.

I couldn't say anything. Then suddenly, there was a bright light beside her. "I guess my unfinished business is finished now." She said and walked closer to the light. She turned back to me. "Oh and don't kill yourself, dear." She giggled and disappeared into thin air. _Did that really just happen_? I thought to myself.

"Troy. Is that true? You'll be gone soon?" I asked Troy.

"I guess." He replied, shrugging.

"Then what _is_ your unfinished business?" I asked.

"It's to make you feel good about yourself." He smiled.

"So, you're here..... just for me?"

"Yup."

"Then I'll never feel good about myself." I told him.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Thanks to: sillymeggo, qwerty55, LP Hybrid28, MuzicLover and xxBabiiGurl94xx. Special thanks to: nicolypoly, dancer4ever113, Ilurve2write and PaintyPanter.**_

"You already do, Gabriella." Troy suddenly said as we walked through the park, a week after my suicidal attempt. I decided to stay with Uncle Benny for one more month. My hands were in Troy's cold ones.

"Do what?" I asked and stopped laughing.

"You already feel good about yourself." He said.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked, my smile turning into a frown. "How do you know?"

"I can see something glowing inside you." He said and sat down on a bench. I sat beside him. "It's also kind of obvious." He chuckled.

"Does that mean you're going to disappear like my grandma?"

"Most probably. But I don't know when. It can happen any second."

I quickly hugged him tight. "I'm not letting you go, Troy."

"There's nothing we can do."

"There must be! When you're gone, I'm gonna feel bad about myself again!" I said.

"No, you won't. You're gonna find someone else. That's just the way it is. I'm only temporary, Gabriella." He pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. "And soon, you won't even remember I even existed."

"No! I love you, Troy! I won't be able to love anyone as much as I love you! I just know it. Please, you can't leave me."

"Even if I didn't want to, I'll still have to go when God calls. I'm dead, Gabriella. I may have died when I was 17 but I've been on this planet for over 50 years." He explained.

"So?! It's just not fair! You can't be used like that!"

"Tell that to God." He said. "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you either and of course I'm scared. I don't want to leave. But you can't break the rules."

"So there's absolutely nothing we can do?" I started crying.

"I guess not." Troy frowned.

And before we knew it, a small glow of light appeared. It was time.

"No!" I shouted.

The glow of light got bigger and bigger and soon, we could see two people inside.

Troy smiled. "Mom and dad!" He said. It seemed like they were Troy's parents. They were holding out their hands for Troy.

"Troy! Wait!" I called but he didn't hear. He kept smiling and staring at his parents.

I tried to touch him but I couldn't anymore. He was slowly.... disappearing as he walked closer to the glow of light.

He paid no attention to me. The skies were grey and cloudy and it started to drizzle. Everything seemed depressing. But the only beautiful thing was the glow of light. "Troy!" I scouted after him but he still ignored me. I ran closer to the light but the faster I ran, the further I was away from it. It seemed like a nightmare, but it was real. My clothes and hair was soaking wet. It started to rain heavily. I cried. I could see Troy entering the light and disappearing. That was the last thing I saw before I fainted.

"What happened?" Was the first thing I could say when I woke up. My head was spinning. Everything was so blur, I couldn't remember anything that happened before I lost my conscience. I rubbed my forehead. Next to me were my mother and Uncle Benny. My mom quickly ran up to me. I was in a hospital. I was on a large hospital bed and there were transparent pipes everywhere.

"Gabriella, honey, are you okay?! Don't kill yourself! What the hell were you thinking?!" My mom quickly said and grabbed my hands.

"I'm fine, mom. But I can't remember why I fainted." I told her. "What happened?"

"Why did you leave that note? Why did ya want to kill yourself?! Once I woke up, I read the letter and searched all over the town for you until I found you unconscious on a bridge." Uncle Benny said. "You really don't remember what happened?"

"I.... don't. I remember that I left the letter and that I wanted to kill myself but I don't remember why." I scratched my head. "Maybe I injured my head or something."

"Don't you ever do that again, alright?!" My mom hugged me tight.

I just stared out the hospital window blankly, trying really hard to remember what happened. Every time I thought I was getting it, a major migraine strikes and I forget everything again. I needed help, I was confused.

_**Sorry this chapter was short. But I've told you guys before, they'll be a little shorter but I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review, thanks. **___


	11. Chapter 10

**Before I start with anything, I need to ask you guys a question! Did Zac and Vanessa attend the Kids Choice Awards 2010? And if they did, were they shown? **

_**Thanks to: sillymeggo, perci, xxBabiiGurl94xx and MuzicLover. Special thanks to: dancer4ever113, nicolypoly, pumpkinking5 and qwerty55.

* * *

**_

"Gabby, are you done packing yet?" My mom asked as she entered my room at Uncle Benny's house.

"Almost." I said and stuffed my clothes into my luggage. I was going back to Albuquerque with my mom. And I was still trying to remember what had happened but I just couldn't!

"Meet me downstairs when you're done." My mom said and went downstairs.

When I was done packing I went downstairs and hugged Uncle Benny. "Thanks for everything, Uncle Benny." I said. "I really like this place and I wish I could stay longer eventhough I can't even remember a thing." I chuckled.

"You're welcome anytime, kiddo. Get some rest at home." He said and patted my head.

After my mom and I said goodbye to Uncle Benny, we headed for the airport. Just when we were about to get on the plane, I stopped walking. "What's wrong, honey?" My mom asked. "We're gonna be late."

"I feel like I've forgotten something. I feel as if something's.... not right." I told her.

"Tell me about it in the plane, Gabriella. We're really late!" My mom grabbed my hand. I followed her into the plane. We got our seats. "Are you okay? What's bothering you?" My mom asked me.

"It's.... nothing." I said and looked out the window.

* * *

When we arrived in Albuquerque, we took a taxi back home. I went up to my room and threw myself on my bed. I looked out the window and saw East High.

I sighed. I hated East High so much. Then I felt something cold brush by me. Probably just the wind, I thought. I closed the window and decided to sleep for a while. I've had a long day. Then it happened again, cold winds blew by me. The window was closed. Where could it be coming from? I just ignored it and closed my eyes.

Then an image of a white figure flashed through my mind. A white figure of... a boy. I couldn't see his face. It was so quick. Where did it come from? Was I remembering something? The figure looked so familiar. I opened my eyes. I couldn't sleep, it was no use.

The last thing I remember before I ended up in a hospital was eating jelly beans on a plane and walking on the beach. Nothing else.

Speaking of those jelly beans, I just realized that they were weird. They were from a brand called Wishful or something like that. I've never heard of it but they tasted good. Maybe what happened could have something to do with those jelly beans.

I dug into my bag and searched for the empty packet of jelly beans, hoping I didn't throw it away. "This is crazy. They're jelly beans." I said softly to myself as I pulled out the packet. I hadn't thrown it away.

I placed the packet on the small table beside my bed and tried to doze off again.

I thought about positive things but I just couldn't fall asleep. I was really tired though. I decided to go downstairs and have a sip of some ice cold water.

When I went downstairs to the kitchen, my mom wasn't there. She'd probably fallen asleep. I opened the refrigerator door and dug in for a bottle of iced water. When I found it, I opened the cap.

When the cold water touched my lips, the image of the figure appeared in my head again. I gasped and accidentally dropped the bottle on the kitchen floor. There was cold water all over. I quickly picked the bottle up. It was so familiar... that cold feeling on my lips.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Thanks for telling me that Zanessa didn't attend the KCA's. I was confused because I didn't see them. Anywayz, Invisible has reached 100 reviews now! So very special thanks to: dancer4ever113, sillymeggo, qwerty55, MuzicLover, xxBabiiGurl94xx , nicolypoly, highschoolmusicalfan101, Ilurve2write, LuniiMunii321 and 1HSMWiLdCat **_

I ran upstairs and I just had to eat one of those jelly beans again. Thankfully, there was a purple one left. I closed my eyes.

"Please help me remember everything. Please make me feel happy again." I whispered and popped the jelly bean into my mouth.

Wait. What was I doing? Do I really think those are magical or something?

I must be out of my mind. I felt dizzy and nauseous. I laid down on my bed and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my mom banging on my room door. "Gabriella! Are you still alive? Open the door!" She shouted worriedly.

I quickly opened the door.

"I'm fine, mom. I was just sleeping." I said.

"Alright, how are you feeling now, honey?" She asked.

"Fine, I guess." I sat down on my bed.

"I have to go to a friend's house for work problems. Are you gonna be okay?" She asked.

"I'll be great. I'll just rest at home." I told her.

My mom left and I was all alone in the house.

I kept thinking about the weird things that happened the night before. I rubbed my forehead in distress.

Weeks later, summer was over and my mom said that I had to go back to school because I'd recovered. I knew I wouldn't be able to escape it.

Yes, I did recover. I was much better. I had succeeded in forgetting everything.

I didn't try to think about it anymore eventhough sometimes I have nightmares about it at night. I kept seeing the boy's figure in my nightmares but not his face.

He seemed so familiar, though.

On Monday the next week, a crumpled paper ball was thrown at me the moment I got on the bus. "Montez is back!" A boy laughed.

I sighed and made my way to the back of the bus where no one sat.

When I arrived at school, I immediately went to my locker and put my books in it. Then I felt a strong grip on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was.

Chad Danforth. My crush (eventhough he's a total jerk.). Usually when I see Chad, my cheeks blush and I look down but not now. I didn't like him at all anymore.

"Gabriella Montez, right?" He asked, smiling. Why have I stopped crushing on him so suddenly? I had no liking for him.

I nodded.

"I've never talked to you before but I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tonight." He said.

Was Chad, the Chad Danforth, the most popular guy in school, asking _me_ out?

"Erm..." I didn't know what to say. I didn't like Chad like I used to like him before. I felt like there was someone else for me. "I don't even know you that well, Chad." I said.

"Well, we'll get to know each other better tonight." He smiled.

A part of me wanted to say yes so badly but another part of me didn't want to at all. But I felt like there was something forcing me to say yes. So I did.

"Alright." I said.

"Awesome!" He grinned. "I'll meet you at the bus stop at 8." He winked at me and left. _Did that really just happen? _

In class, Sharpay was sitting on my desk. "Excuse me." I said softly.

She turned to me and smirked and continued chatting annoyingly with her friends. "Excuse me, this is my desk." I said again.

She turned to me. "I can sit wherever I want. Besides, I don't see your name on it." She said.

"Come on, Sharpay." I sighed.

She pushed me. I just couldn't stand it anymore! So I pushed her back and she fell.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry." I quickly said.

"Shut up, bitch!" She shouted. "Girls, get her!" She commanded her friends.

I was about to run out of the class but her friends caught me by my arm and locked the classroom door.

No one was in the class except us.

"Let me go!" I shouted and struggled. And before I knew it, Sharpay pulled my hair. I screamed. "Stop it!" I screamed.

"This time, let's make it embarrassing." Sharpay giggled mischievously. She took out a bottle of red hair dye.

"No! Don't! Let me go you bitch!" I shouted and kicked one of the girls.

"Oh now, you're really gonna get it!" She shrieked.

Sharpay opened the bottle and spilled it all over my hair. "No!" I screamed.

**Remember when Troy told Gabriella in one of the previous chapters that she'll forget about him and that she'll find someone new? That's why Chad suddenly asked her out. That was chapter 11! Review please, thanks. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey, do you guys know 'My School Rocks'? Do you have it in your area? I'm just curious. It's the High School Musical dancing competition. If you do have it in your area, are you entering it? I participated in 2008 but didn't win, haha. Anywayz, thanks to: 1HSMWiLdCat, Ilurve2write, sillymeggo, dancer4ever113, nicolypoly, and ash159.**

I walked home from school that day. I didn't want to take the bus because I knew everyone would laugh at my disgusting red hair.

As I walked home, it started to drizzle. I sighed and kept walking. It would only take a few more minutes, I thought. I was so depressed.

Soon, it started to rain heavily. I decided to just walk casually and normally as it will make no use if I run.

By the time I reached home, I was dripping wet.

"Gabriella, what happened to you?" My mom asked as I entered my home.

"Bad day." I said and headed upstairs to my room.

"Why didn't you take the bus? Was it Sharpay?" My mom questioned me. I didn't reply. I just went into my room and locked the door.

I sat down on my bed with my wet clothes. I took a hand mirror out of a small table beside my bed and looked at it. I saw my hideous self and started sobbing.

I went into the bathroom and took off all my clothes. I tried to wash off the red hair dye with some warm water and shampoo but it didn't work. I threw the bottle of shampoo down and started crying profusely.

I cupped my face in my palms and then looked at the bathroom mirror and tried to smash it with my fist. I didn't want to go on that date with Chad anymore. I didn't want to do anything. The only thing I wanted to do was…..

Run away. Find a place in this world where I actually belong. After I dried my ugly hair and tied it up, I put a hat on. I packed my things and climbed out of my bedroom window. It was still raining, but not so much anymore.

I didn't know where I was going, I was just… running. Running, yes. I ran and ran until I grew tired. I stopped and took a deep breath. Where was I? I didn't know where I was.

I was on a misty road. Everything was so foggy and cold. I couldn't see anything. I gasped when I saw a small little light. It was so… familiar. Too familiar.

I'm sure it had something to do with the nightmares I'd been having. Then it got bigger and bigger. Then I found myself remembering everything!

Everything that happened during my summer holidays at Uncle Benny's! And I remembered…. Troy. Then I had flashbacks of him and I walking on a beach, holding hands, laughing, and kissing. How could I have forgotten him?!

Soon, the light got nearer to me and I realized that it was – a truck. A big truck! But it was too late for me to move or get out of the way. And then

there was total darkness.

**Sorry this chapter is short. I'll update real soon, I promise! I hope you guys like what's happening! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks to: Ilurve2write, sillymeggo, qwerty55, 1HSMWiLdCat, writingnut2010, nicolypoly, and Percy's-girlfriend-Pernisha

* * *

**

I opened my eyes. Everything was so blur. It seemed as if I were in… a hospital. I was. I was lying on a bed and there were doctors around me.

I felt numb. "What's going on?" I said but no one heard me. The doctors were performing a surgery on me. But why was I awake? I got off the bed and moved away from it.

I could see my unconscious body on lying on the bed. My chest was cut open! My soul had escaped, I thought. I covered my mouth with my hands as I watched the doctors operating my body.

Soon, I couldn't take it anymore so I turned away. I realized that I wasn't wearing any clothes. I tried to cover my body with my hands, eventhough I knew no one could see me. I felt cold. Can a person's soul feel cold?

I was confused. I didn't know what was happening. Then I felt a cold grip on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was. Troy.

I quickly hugged him tight. "Troy! I don't know what's happening…" I started to cry as he wrapped his arms around me. "Don't worry, I'll tell you everything. But first, you should get some clothes." He said and got me white hospital clothing to wear. "I thought I'd never see you again… I can't believe I forgot about you. Am I dead?" I asked.

"Come with me." Troy grabbed my hand and led me to a bench outside the operation room. We sat down.

"Please tell me." I sobbed.

"You're between life and death." He started. He caressed my cheek with his hands. They were warm now! "You'll either die or live. It's your choice, Gabriella."

"My choice? Then I want to die. I want to be with you forever." I told him.

"You just can't say that." He said. "Look behind you."

I looked behind and saw my mother and Uncle Benny sitting on another bench in another row. My mom was crying her heart out and Uncle Benny was comforting her. "Mom…" I said softly.

"She really loves you. I'm sure she wouldn't want you to leave." Troy told me.

"But what about you? What do you want me to do?" I asked.

He smiled. "I want to be with you forever, I love you. But I can't be selfish. You can't either."

I looked down and then rested my head on Troy's shoulder. "I don't know. I mean, I really love my mom but if I live, my life won't stop sucking. But if I die, will I be with you?" I asked.

"I guess. But trust me, Gabriella, you won't like it. Life is so precious. You won't know how great it is until it's over." He said.

I started crying really hard. "I know what I must do but I don't want to live without you." I said and hugged him. He hugged me tight.

"I'm not the only guy out there." He said softly into my ear and kissed my cheek. "I'll never forget you." He pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Will I forget you if I choose to live?" I asked.

"Yeah, and it'll be better that way." He answered. He looked really sad but he tried to smile to make me feel better.

I shook my head. "Fine, I'll stay eventhough I don't want to." I sobbed profusely.

We kissed for the last time. It was so passionate. I closed my eyes.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was on a bed... in a hospital. Why do I always wake up like this? I couldn't remember anything that happened. But I did remember that I got hit by a truck. Looked like I had an operation. My chest and head hurt. There were bandages everywhere. "Gabriella!" My mom shrieked in excitement and kissed my hand. "I was so worried." She looked like she'd cried a lot.

"This is the second time, Gabby. What's the problem, honey?" She asked.

"I- I don't know. I don't remember." That was all I could say.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Don't feel sad, it isn't over yet. Something unexpected is about to happen to please review and stay tuned!**


	15. Chapter 14: The Final Chapter

_**Thanks to: sillymeggo, MuzicLover, qwerty55, anoddapple, perci and zanessa077. Special thanks to: dancer4ever113 and nicolypoly.

* * *

**_

I had a severe injury in my brain. The doctors said that made me forget things. He said I should be more careful. I guess I'm prone to accidents.

I returned home weeks later. I was a lot better. My mom had asked me why I'd tried to hurt myself. I told her I didn't and that it was an accident.

But I felt that something important was missing from my life.

I had to go back to school soon. Obviously you'd know by now that school is one of the things I despise most in my life. But I had to.

I didn't feel happy. In fact, I was feeling sort of depressed. My mom drove me to school because she was afraid that I might somehow get hurt again.

When I arrived, people stared at me. I had a bandage wrapped around my right arm and there was a bruise on my forehead. I tried to ignore them and started walking into the school. "Damn, that's sad." I heard someone saying. I once again ignored it. I looked down and walked to my locker.

As I was putting my books into my locker, a crowd of students behind me were laughing. I turned to see what the fuss was all about.

"Sharpay's moved to a new school!" A girl cheered.

"Yay!" Another shrieked.

That – made my day. I was glad! Sharpay the demon ice witch has... left! I smiled to myself and went to class when the bell rang. I sat at the back of the class. That was where I always sit.

As I was taking out my pencil case and note pad from my bag, I saw Chad making out with a girl. Jerk.

He came over to me. "How are you, Gabriella?" He asked.

"Well, I'm..." I got interrupted.

"Yeah, whatever. Can I have your number?" He said.

He just cut me off like that and he's asking for my number? No way was I giving it to him.

"I'm sorry, I can't." I told him.

"Really? Ha. You know, there are girls dying to go out with me." He scoffed and walked off. I shook my head in disgust and started scribbling stuff in my note pad.

The teacher entered the class later and so did a really cute boy. He was so familiar! I really thought I knew him. He had brown hair and amazing blue eyes. I felt happy just by looking at him. He was too familiar.

"Class, we have a new student with us! Please welcome Trevor Landers." The teacher announced.

I just knew that I knew him! The girls were checking him out and giggling.

"Trevor, please take a seat." The teacher said and he sat on a desk beside me.

He was staring at me and smiling. Then finally he held out a hand.

"Gab – I mean, what's your name?" He asked. Did he almost say Gabriella? I think we knew each other.

I shook his hand. It was warm. "Gabriella. Nice to meet you." I smiled.

Sharpay's gone. Chad's shown his true nature. And a really cute boy looks like he wants to get to know me.

Maybe this is the start of something new. Maybe I wouldn't be so **INVISIBLE **after all**.

* * *

**

_**This is the last chapter! Hope you guys liked it. Oh and Trevor is actually Troy in a new form. Maybe one day I'll make a sequel. Who knows? Please review! Thanks to everyone who read my story and left really nice reviews. You guys are the best. **_


End file.
